With the deepening of ecological researches and environmental researches, the extraction and collection of plant water and soil water have been paid much attention by research institutions such as agriculture, forestry and environmental research institutes, however a perfect method for extracting the plant water and soil water has not been found yet, some of the existing technical methods require the use of liquid nitrogen cooling, while some employs toluene or xylene or the like as a solvent. In the traditional extraction methods, poisonous, harmful and expensive organic chemical reagents are used as solvents, which not only endangers the human health and the surrounding environment, and such used solvents are difficult to recycle, and this also has been the main reason of the high cost of plant extraction.
On the other hand, some people adopt the liquid nitrogen cooling mode, and liquid nitrogen needs to be manually added in the operation process, thereby the mode is cumbersome in operation, prone to nitrogen leakage and low in automation degree.
At present, although there are many water extraction methods, no corresponding matching product is available, the majority of laboratories assemble the products by using simple methods, so that the operation of the equipment is not reliable, and safety is relatively low. In a water extraction process, the extraction time of different types of samples are not the same, the used temperatures are different, but no one has done relevant research. The majority of samples for water extraction are collected from the field, the sample amount is limited, water separation failure is often caused by air leakage of connection, and accordingly the samples cannot be used again. As the sample amount is relatively large, the manual operation efficiency is low.
Therefore, the existing plant water and soil water extraction equipment and methods have obviously inconvenience and defects on structures and use, and need to be further improved urgently. In order to solve the problems, relevant manufacturers work hard to seek solutions, but no applicable design has been completed all the time, and general products have no suitable structure to solve the above problems, which is apparently the problem to be solved by relevant manufacturers urgently.